


A Wonderful Christmastime

by storyofdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Domestic destiel, Kisses and pie, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, a short but steamy (kinda) makeout, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofdeancas/pseuds/storyofdeancas
Summary: It's Christmas eve in the Winchester-Novak household. The fireplace is crackling, the smell of cinnamon holiday candles burning fill the air. Dean and Castiel share laughter, kisses and pie in this short, holiday fic.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Wonderful Christmastime

  
_"Simply having a wonderful christmastime_..."  
Dean Winchester carols, as he hangs decorations on the Christmas tree. His voice, carrying throughout the small, and cozy home that he shares with his husband, Castiel. The home feels warm. The fireplace is crackling, and the smell of cinnamon candles burning, and freshly baked pies fills the air.

Cas follows the sound of Dean's singing, and looks at his husband hanging lights on the full pine tree, shoved in the corner of their living room.

Cas is clad in a festive ugly sweater, just as Dean had requested he wear, in order to "get in the spirit" this Christmas. Cas thought the sweater was rather itchy, but agreed, since it made Dean happy.

"Can you help me with this star, Cas?" Dean asks Castiel, with a shimmering, golden star in his hands.

"Of course, but only if you promise to _please_ stop singing." Cas pauses, thinking of something to add, before he continues,

"...I'm almost positive Paul McCartney is somewhere dying inside because he just heard you fuck up his song."

Dean sighs, and gives him an expression that reads; _Really, Cas?_ Dean shakes the star, and motions Cas closer.

_"Fuck"_ Cas grunts, tripping on a string of Christmas lights. Cas stands, with his hands at his waist, frustrated. Seeing as his shoe is tangled up in the lights. He soon realizes that he should at least _t_ _ry_ to get out of this small mess.

After a few minutes of Cas is attempting (and failing) to free himself, Dean puts the star down, and nears his husband to help him out. Dean gets on his knees and begins unwrapping the lights from around Castiel's shoe.

Cas sees this as a perfect opportunity to tease Dean.

"Last time you were on your knees, you were proposing to me." Cas laughs 

Dean shakes his head, with a smile. "Cas, that'd be funny if it were true."   
Castiel looks down at Dean in confusion.

"Cas, the last time i was on my knees was last night. When I was taking your big ass load in my mouth, remember?"

Castiel's face turns bright red.

Dean smirks, and winks at Cas, just as he finishes getting cas' foot out.

"Okay, now, sunshine. How about we get some of that pie?" Dean suggested, rising up.

"Sounds delightful." 

Dean takes Castiel's hand in his own, and pulls him towards their kitchen, redolent of spices, and berries. An array of various types of pies spread across their counter.

"Well, which one should we go at first?" Dean asks, waving his free arm over the desserts. Castiel stands surprised, his face in utter disbelief.

"Dean, what the hell? You made all of these pies _...today_?"

Dean nods in response to Castiel's question.

"Well, while you were sitting on your ass all day, i made these pies." Dean states.

Castiel lets his hand slip from Dean's, as he looks in the nearly empty cupboard for some plates. With Dean busy cooking for the next day, he dirtied many dishes in the process. 

Meanwhile, Dean looks at the pies he made, his eyes light up like a child's on Christmas morning. Dean closes his eyes and takes in the scent of it all. The smell reminds him of holidays when he was younger. Times when he'd watch his mother bake for hours, and he'd sit at the table in awe of the sweets she'd made. His mother would always allow Dean to have the first taste of the fresh pie she finished baking, and Dean misses that now that he's older, and she's gone.

Castiel returns with two plates, and some utensils. Cas cuts into a cherry pie, and Dean moans loudly, at the perfectly golden, flaky crust, and the warm, bright red cherries.

He hands a piece over to Dean, and Dean, with no hesitation, begins to consume the pie. Dean could eat this pie for hours. He's very proud of this dessert. 

Seconds after Dean finishes his slice of pie, Cas turns, grabs at Dean's sweater, and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Castiel licks at Dean's cherry stained lips, he runs his hands through Dean's dirty blonde hair. Dean breathing into the kiss, now chasing Cas' lips. Cas rocks his body closer with Dean's, Their tongues mate with the other. If there was glass in the room, it'd be steamed.

  
The two are both are panting when the kiss finally breaks.

  
"Damn, Cas. Where'd that come from? I mean, it was pleasing, but--" Dean wipes at his wet lips, and Cas blushes.

"You..." Cas starts, staring at Dean's used plate. "You, um. Had some cherry filling on your mouth." Cas stammers.

Dean's face crinkles, as he bursts into continuous laughter. 

"Well damn, Cas. I should make a mess more often." Dean smirks, now caressing Cas' upper arm.

* * *

The couple continue to laugh together, as they put away the rest of the pies. They then go to rest by the fireplace, where they hold onto each other as if it is their last holiday together. They look to the half-decorated tree, missing its golden star, but that doesn't matter to the men, because they are each other's stars.

Dean and Cas were in fact, simply having a  wonderful christmastime...


End file.
